Closure
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: Al goes walking during the evening shortly after getting his body back. He stumbles upon his brother, and decides to express how he feels about their past. Just a small song fic. Brotherly love. No yaoi sorry


Alphonse walked happily along the river in his home town,resimbool. It was late, probably no one up but him. He had gotten his body back about six months ago, and wanted to walk around in his own for once. He had made it about a quarter mile from the rockbell house, near he, Winry, and Edward's favorite tree. Then he heard a faint noise, it almost sounded like singing. 'how odd, is anyone out at this time?' he thought quietly, walking closer towards the sound. Upon closer inspection he confirmed it WAS singing, but singing he knew very well. It was Edward, no doubt about it. Edward used to sing lullabys to him when a thunderstorm was outside, or just whenever he wanted him to, Edward had a good voice. 'now why would brother be singing so late? Or better yet, what could he be singing?' Al slowly crept closer as his brother circled the tree slowly, Alphonse beginning to make out a song.

"How can I repay you, brother mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live." Alphonse's eyes widened, it was obvious the song was talking about him. "Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed. How can I return your wasted breath? What I did not know has cost you dear, For there is no cure for death. Beautiful Mother, Soft and sweet, once you were gone We were not complete. Back through the years We reached for you, Alas t'was not meant to be." Alphonse smiled a little despite the seriousness of his brother's words, it was nice to know he wasnt the only one of the two who still thinks of their mother in a nice way. "And how can I make amends for all that I took from you? I led you with hopeless dreams. My brother, I was a fool." Alphonse was a bit confused, his brother looked happy, not sad like his words. al stepped closer.

"Nii-San...?" Edward turned sharply and blushed lightly.

"H-how long have you been there..?" Edward asked, not looking angry, more embarrassed he was caught. Alphonse chuckled a little,

"Long enough to hear your song." Edward blushed a bit more but waved him off,

"Well don't worry about it, I don't believe in it anymore." Edward started to walk away, his hands over his head. Al paused before taking a breath and began to sing his own version of his brother's song.

"Don't cry for the past now, brother mine," Edward jerked to a stop and turned around slightly. "Neither you nor I are free from blame. Nothing can erase the things we did," Al was equally shocked as his brother when Edward finished for him.

"For the path we took was the same." Al grinned and continued, slightly more confident.

"Beautiful Mother, Soft and sweet," then his brother picked it up, making Al giggle,

"once you were gone We were not complete." and back and forth they went, Al wincing on the inside, brother's voice sounded so much better, his own was a tad childish still...

"Back through the years, We reached for you,"

"Alas t'was not meant to be."

"My dreams made me blind and mute," Al began, trying to convey to his brother that he believes it was his own fault, not Edward's.

"I longed to return to that time." Al could hear the argument, so he countered,

"I followed without a word." Edward rolled his eyes and motioned to himself,

"My brother, the fault is mine." Al sighed and nodded, knowing fighting him was useless, deciding to look to the future not their past, their single, shared past.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"And how to forget and forgive?" Edward was leaning against the tree now, Al going next to him as he sung his next line,

"What's gone is forever lost," Edward chuckled at the silly lie, and understood its meaning, it was time for them to move on, move forward, away from their past,

"Now, all we can do is live." Edward finished, chuckling and ruffling Al's hair.

"so why did you sing it if you don't believe it?" Al questioned, wondering ever sincItaly of it began. Edward laughed and tackled him, pinning him instantly.

"just as a final sense of closure. I used to sing and hum this all the time while you were in armor...thanks." Al arched a brow and managed to fight his brother enough to gain control, now pinning Edward.

"for what?" Edward laughed and kneed him just hard enough to flip them over again.

"for helping me get that closure."

* * *

Might look strange since I did this all on my phone...I thought of this while at the mall and couldn't help myself. :) R&R Thx!


End file.
